tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Catsack
Catsacks are redeemable items that when opened will give the player a piece of furniture or an equippable item.There are four variations of Catsacks, regular Catsacks, silver Catsacks, gold Catsacks and cosmic Catsacks. All Catsacks can act as furniture and can be placed within a condo. Catsacks Catsacks Catsacks are grey in colour and resemble a cross between a cat and a sack. They have grey chests, cat ears, large eyes, whiskers and they are sticking out their tongue. Catsacks are available for purchase for 1,000 Units at The Stray or can be won at the Spin-To-Win game in the casino. There are a total of eleven items that can be collected through catsacks. Silver Catsacks Silver Catsacks have the same design as regular Catsacks except they are silver in colour and emit silver particles. Silver Catsacks can be obtained through opening regular Catsacks and can be bought at The Stray for 10,000 Units. There are a total of fifteen items that can be collected through silver Catsacks. Gold Catsacks Gold Catsacks have the same design as regular Catsacks except they are gold in colour and emit gold particles. Gold Catsacks can only be obtained through opening silver Catsacks or the Treasure From Sea plaza event. There are a total of nine items that can be collected through gold Catsacks. Cosmic Catsacks Cosmic Catsacks have the same design as regular Catsacks except they are purple in colour, emit purple space particles and have a cosmic effect. Currently, Cosmic Catsacks do not give any items, but are a sign of extreme wealth and luck. Game World Catsacks Game World Catsacks will be a special kind of Catsack that contain cosmetic upgrades and condo items based on Tower Unite's Game Worlds. Each Game World has their own catsack type that will be earned for every 25,000 EXP you gain in its respective Game World. Dogbags Dogbags are similar to Catsacks, but are dogs. They are orange, have droopy ears, and are sticking their tongues out. Dogbags will contain dog related items when they are added to the game. Items Catsacks contain mostly common items and have a chance to upgrade to a Silver Catsack. Then, that Silver Catsack could become a Gold Catsack, and then that catsack could become a Cosmic Catsack, though this is an extremely rare occurrence. Catsack Items * Potato * Clipboard * Lava Lamp * Electronic Keyboard * Fire Extinguisher * Beach Ball * Beer Bottle * Microwave * Monitor * Cactus * Hula Doll * Silver Catsack (Rare) Silver Catsack Items * Piano * Gold (Bar) * Pile Of Gold * Eternally Burning Crab * Bag of Units * Always Lucky Slot Machine * Big TV * Laser Projector * Treasure Chest o' Units * Eternally Frozen Crab * Cool Crab * Gem * Party Crab * Metal Melon * Gold Catsack (Very Rare) Gold Catsack Items * Boulder Friend * Gold (Bar) * Potato Gun * Gem * Party Crab * Shrine * Always Lucky Slot Machine * Flying Turtle (Pet) * Cosmic Catsack (Extremely Rare) Trivia * When any catsack is opened, they will have a shocked expression, meow, and decompress. Poor kitties. * Dogbags aren't in the game, yet... * The Cosmic Catsack is currently one of the rarest items in Tower Unite. = Category:Sack